


you don't own me (he does)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Made Sure Of That, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Only With Bucky, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: The hazy sunlight peeked through the curtains and hit Steve’s golden blond hair, the brown flecks seeming lighter than usual. He had a soft smile on his red lips, a blush dusting his cheeks. He looked like a little angel, that halo of hair fanned out on the pillow, pink blush trickling down his chest as Bucky looked at him with hunger in his eyes.God, he’s beautiful, Bucky thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Crafty_Cracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/gifts).



> My lovely friend, The_Crafty_Cracker sent me a post she found about a woman getting in trouble for leaving a hickey on her husband's neck - because he was a Marine and the government thought they owned him (how crazy is that?!) - and so this happened. Of course it did! :P 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Steve woke to his phone ringing loudly, blaring into the hazy morning sunlight. Groaning, he turned, snuggling into the warm body beside him, burying his face in the other man’s chest. The man reached across Steve, one arm hugging Steve to his body, letting him nestle there safe and sleepy, while his metal hand grabbed the phone.

“ _What_?” he spat, “it’s flippin’ five in the mornin’, if the world isn’t on fire Stark –

“The general is here,” Natasha’s voice replied, instead of Tony’s like he’d been expecting.

“Yeah? Tell him to fuck off and come at a desirable hour,” Bucky snapped and hung up, turning off Steve’s iPhone. Steve giggled into Bucky’s chest. He looked up and found grey blue eyes looking down at him with adoration. “What?” Bucky grinned, “was that rude?”

Steve laughed and nuzzled his nose against Bucky’s, whispering, “kinda.” Bucky growled and pulled Steve impossibly closer, wrapping him up in his thick arms and their blankets.

“Continue bein’ so cute like that and we won’t leave this bed at all,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s neck and jaw. The blond wriggled in his arms and let out a delighted, honest to god, _squeal_ , when Bucky flipped them over so that Steve was straddling the brunette’s thick waist.

“Hey baby,” Bucky whispered, running his fingers up and down Steve’s bare hips and back. There were still some finger shaped marks on Steve’s hips and hickeys that littered his chest and hipbones. Contrary to popular belief, the serum didn’t work like magic, some marks took time to fade.

“Hey Buck,” Steve whispered back, hands braced on Bucky’s broad shoulders. He stifled a yawn and blushed when Bucky chuckled, cupping his warm face.

“God, you’re _adorable_ ,” Bucky crooned, flipping them again, so that Steve was pillowed against the bed, “so fuckin’ adorable. How’d I get so lucky, eh?”

Steve blushed and leaned up to catch Bucky’s lips. They kissed sweet and chaste. “Dunno, you saved some kid back in the day,” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s shoulder when the latter settled down beside him again.

“Damn right I did,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s temple. Bucky covered them up to their waists with the bed covers, fingers tracing patterns into the wonderful, creamy gold skin in front of him. “I love you.”

The hazy sunlight peeked through the curtains and hit Steve’s golden blond hair, the brown flecks seeming lighter than usual. He had a soft smile on his red lips, a blush dusting his cheeks. He looked like a little angel, that halo of hair fanned out on the pillow, pink blush trickling down his chest as Bucky looked at him with hunger in his eyes.

 _God, he’s beautiful_ , Bucky thought.

Steve ducked his head and tangled their legs together, wrapping both of his around Bucky’s thick thigh. Bucky opened his arms, metal arm warmed by Steve’s body. He laid it out on the pillow and Steve came to rest his head there, right in Bucky’s embrace, while the flesh and blood hand skimmed his back with feather light touches.

“I love you too,” Steve whispered. There were still hickeys on his neck too. Last night, Bucky had made sweet, sweet love to him. Rocking into Steve’s body slowly, gently. They had all the time in the world. But Bucky was a possessive man, sue him, and he couldn’t help but leave some love bites in his wake. And Steve loved his possessiveness. Loved it with his entire being. Even if he was as stubborn headed as they come.

Bucky pressed their foreheads together, “baby doll, sleep now. They don’t need us.”

Steve yawned again and nodded. He looked up at Bucky until his eyes grew droopy. Until Bucky’s beautiful smile and glinting eyes faded from sight. Until those brunette locks and wonderfully tanned skin, wrapped all around him, dissolved into the sunlight seeping into the room and his dreams took him.

**

When Steve next woke, it was with far more clarity. The space next to him was empty, but he didn’t have to worry for long because he could hear Bucky talking to someone in the kitchen. And _angrily_. Bleary eyed, Steve sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Pulling off the covers, he stood and pulled a pair of joggers (which were Bucky’s) on over his boxers and grabbed Bucky’s shirt from the nightstand, slipping into it.

It hung on his frame. Though it fit ( _mostly_ ) around his shoulders, Bucky was broader than him. He was thicker too, larger than Steve so the shirt came up to his upper thighs. Even the joggers were loose on his hips and he had to double knot them because Bucky’s waist was that much thicker than his. Steve was built, make no mistake. But Bucky was built like a freakin’ _tree_. There was something incredibly hot about that. Steve melted at that all the time.

He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Bucky was still arguing with a man in the kitchen when he finished. Sleepily, he walked into the kitchen, buttoning up Bucky’s shirt when he stopped still. Looking up, he found two government officials sitting in his kitchen, both of whom were fuming. And then there was Bucky, a gleaming light in a sea of confusion.

And he looked _livid_.

Not at Steve. But at them. He walked over to Steve and cupped his face, ducking his head to catch Steve’s confused gaze, “Buck, what’s wrong –?”

“Nothin’ baby doll,” Bucky said softly, trying to keep his voice level. He blocked the government agents with his overbearing body, keeping Steve from their view. His shirt was only half way buttoned. “They’re angry about somethin’.” He wanted to protect Steve from them. Hide him away.

Steve frowned and tilted his head. And if the two punks weren’t in the room, Bucky would’ve swooped in to kiss his precious baby’s lips. “Why?” Steve asked, wide eyed.

Bucky could already see his sweetheart hiding behind the Captain America front. He could see the softness in Steve’s features, harden, replaced by a sense of authority. “They –

“What’s the problem?” Steve asked, stepping out of Bucky’s grasp to face the general and his assistant. Bucky crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, behind Steve, standing like a wall of muscle ready to act if they stepped out of line. It worked, the assistant _gulped_.

“Captain, there seems to be a report that has surfaced,” the general said. Steve had already forgotten his name. He didn’t like people talking about him and then coming to shout at Bucky about it. Bucky hadn’t done anything.

Steve took the newspaper from him and stared down at the picture. It was a picture of him, with a nice love bite on his neck. If he wasn’t so angry, he would’ve blushed. “ _And_?” he snapped. The title read, _‘Government officials enraged over alleged damage to ‘government property’ says General…’_ Steve stopped reading.

“Well, you can understand how this looks –

“How this _looks_?” Steve glared, the general’s eyes flicked down to his open shirt and saw the love bites there. “ _What_?”

“Sir –

“Let me ask you a question, if it were a woman leavin’ these marks on me, do you think you’d have such a big problem?” Steve said, venom on his tongue, “no, probably not. And even if you did, this is an even _bigger_ deal for you, because it’s Bucky, isn’t it?”

“No, that’s not –

“Yes, yeah it is,” Steve said angrily, “what, am I ‘government property’? Is that what this is? That what you said to the press? Or is it because I’m bi? You just can’t have Captain America bein’ in a relationship with a man, can you?”

“No, no –

“Okay then, if nothin’ seems to be the problem, then why are you here?” Steve asked, voice terrifyingly slow. Bucky grinned behind him and raised an eyebrow at the two other men in the room. “I am _no one’s_ property. Bucky is not in trouble for _damagin’ government property_. I’m a soldier, an agent, yes. But you. _Do. Not. Own. Me_.”

“Yes, sir. But –

“Get out,” Bucky stepped in, growling at the men. When they went to protest, Bucky clenched his metal fist, “I said. _Get. Out_. Or do you need some persuadin’?”

They left behind a trail of dust as they whizzed past.

Steve turned to Bucky with a sour look on his face which brightened when Bucky smiled at him. “What?” Steve asked, still very much annoyed.

“Nothin’…it’s just you’re so _damn_ _hot_ and adorable when you get all angry,” Bucky grinned, putting his hands on Steve’s hips, “don’t think I’ve ever wanted to fuck you over this counter more than I do right now.”

Steve’s lips parted and his eyes dilated and just like that, the Captain America façade faded, leaving behind Steve Rogers, the love of Bucky’s life in his place. “R-really?”

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Bucky purred, backing Steve (who went willingly) into the kitchen’s counter, “so damn hot, you are. Little spitfire as ever, aren’t you? ‘Government property’, those fuckers got no idea. You’re _mine_ , aren’t you?”

Steve let out a hot little whimper and nodded, melting against Bucky, “I’m _yours_.” Now, Steve didn’t belong to anyone but himself, but when they played like this, he needed to know that he was Bucky’s and _only_ Bucky’s.

“Ain’t no one puttin’ their hands on you,” Bucky growled, nosing at Steve’s neck, “you belong to _me_ , baby boy. And you don’t mind all these little love bites, do you?”

Bucky would never do anything without Steve’s consent. _Never_.

Steve shook his head, “no, I want them. Reminds me of you. Makes me feel safe.” He nudged his nose against Bucky’s, and hummed happily like a kitten.

Bucky grinned wolfishly and leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s.


End file.
